personaggifamosiitalianifandomcom-20200214-history
Jovanotti
Jovanotti, nome d'arte di Lorenzo Cherubini (Roma, 27 settembre 1966), è un cantautore, scrittore e rapper italiano. Diventa famoso negli anni ottanta, lanciato da Claudio Cecchetto. Dalla commistione di rap[1] dei primi successi, tuttavia, Jovanotti si discosta ben presto avvicinandosi gradualmente al modello della world music (sempre interpretata in chiave hip hop, funky). All'evoluzione musicale corrisponde un mutare dei testi dei suoi brani, che, nel corso degli anni, tendono a toccare temi sempre piùfilosofici, religiosi e politici, più tipici dello stile cantautorale italiano. Parallelamente aumenta anche il suo impegno sociale e politico. Pacifista attivo, ha frequentemente collaborato con organizzazioni come Emergency, Amnesty International, Lega Anti Vivisezione (LAV), Nigrizia e Data, ha contribuito alle manifestazioni in favore della cancellazione del debito negli anni novanta, e più recentemente ai movimenti Niente scuse e Make Poverty History, partecipando al Live8. Biografia Jovanotti, nato a Roma il 27 settembre 1966 da Mario Cherubini e Viola Cardinali, è il terzo di quattro fratelli: gli altri sono Umberto (a cui Lorenzo ha dedicato la canzone In Orbita e al momento della sua morte la canzone "Fango"), Bernardo, che ha lavorato nel mondo dello spettacolo come attore (ad esempio nel film''Panarea) e come presentatore, e Anna. La sua famiglia ètoscana, originaria di Cortona, in provincia di Arezzo. Nel corso della sua infanzia, Lorenzo tornava spesso in quella cittadina, mentre adesso vi risiede stabilmente tanto che gli è stata conferita la cittadinanza onoraria. A Roma ha studiato presso il liceo Malpighi[2]. Il 6 settembre 2008 ha sposato a Cortona, nella Chiesa di Santa Maria Nuova, la compagna Francesca Valiani con la quale conviveva da parecchi anni. I due hanno una figlia, Teresa, nata il 13 dicembre 1999, alla quale il cantautore ha dedicato la canzone ''Per te. Carriera musicale Le prime esperienze nel mondo della musica Nel giugno del 1980 il fratello Umberto presenta Lorenzo ad un disc jockey di Radio Foxes di Cortona, dove il futuro Jovanotti inizia a muovere i primi passi come DJ. Nel 1982 inizia a fare il disc jockey anche per la discoteca Tuchulcha di Cortona. Nel 1983 lavora durante la settimana per Radio Antenna Musica a Roma. Nel 1984 lavora per il Paper Moon di Roma; lascia Radio Antenna Musica per poi fondare Radio Jolly. Nel 1985 inizia a lavorare per il Veleno, uno dei locali più importanti di Roma. Durante l'estate fa un provino per Deejay Television, ma non viene assunto. Nel 1986 inizia a lavorare al Piper e nella discoteca Circus di Porto Rotondo, in Sardegna. La svolta si compie con la partecipazione in veste di VJ ai programmi di Mtv Europe. I primi album L'esordio musicale vero e proprio avviene nell'aprile del 1987 con il singolo Walking, già con il nome di Jovanotti. Inizialmente il nome d'arte che Lorenzo aveva scelto era "Joe Vanotti" ma il tipografo a cui aveva commissionato una locandina promozionale per una serata in discoteca commise un refuso: anziché scrivere "Joe Vanotti" scrisse "Jovanotti", un errore che però Lorenzo trovò provvidenziale e decise quindi di tenere. Claudio Cecchetto in un primo momento glielo bocciò ma poi lo trovò adatto al personaggio e gli consigliò di tenerlo. Viene proposto dalla Full Time a Claudio Cecchetto, che però rifiuta di assumerlo. Nel giugno 1987 inizia a lavorare al Lanternone di Palinuro. Qui viene notato da Marina Cecchetto (ex-moglie di Claudio) che lo propone all'ex marito, che questa volta decide di metterlo sotto contratto come presentatore a Deejay Television e come disc jockey a Radio Deejay. In questo periodo divenne uno dei personaggi di spicco di Radio Deejay (il debutto ufficiale fu il 2 ottobre di quell'anno)[[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Cita_le_fonti senza fonte]]. Nel 1988 pubblicò il suo primo album, Jovanotti for President, con la hit Gimme Five, e partecipa come unico artista italiano alla compilation di Radio Deejay Deejay pop. Questo fu un periodo d'oro per il neonato Jovanotti, visto che immancabilmente tutti i suoi singoli finivano nelle prime posizioni delle classifiche italiane, tanto che a settembre fu invitato al Festivalbar come ospite d'onore. Nello stesso periodo si propose al pubblico con lo pseudonimo di Gino Latino e pubblicò due brani: Yo e Welcome. Il progetto, ideato con Albertino di Radio Deejay, sarebbe dovuto sfociare nell'album Pochi ma Negri, però non vide mai la luce. Un altro pseudonimo utilizzato da Jovanotti in quel periodo fu Jeronimo, con il brano The Indian. I brani pubblicati come Gino Latino e Jeronimo sono presenti nella raccolta Jovanotti Special. In questo primo periodo, oltre a parlare regolarmente dai microfoni di Radio Deejay, Jovanotti fece le prime esperienze in televisione con le trasmissioni Dee Jay Television e 1, 2, 3, Jovanotti!. Inoltre pubblicò il suo primo libro, Yo, brothers and sisters: siamo o non siamo un bel movimento?. Nel dicembre del 1988 inizia il servizio militare presso la caserma Turinetto di Albenga, in provincia di Savona. Questa esperienza porterà, in seguito, alla nascita della canzone Asso, colonna sonora della serie televisiva Classe di ferro. Il giorno prima della partenza aveva presentato a Fantastico un nuovo brano, Sex, no drug & rock'n'roll. Ancora nel dicembre 1988 fonda, insieme a Claudio Cecchetto, la linea di abbigliamento "Yo". Nel 1989 pubblicò l'album La mia moto, il cui singolo Vasco (ambiguo omaggio a Vasco Rossi) fu presentato al Festival di Sanremo 1989. La mia moto vendette circa 600.000 copie.[[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Cita_le_fonti senza fonte]] Lo stile dei primi album di Jovanotti era caratterizzato da un divertente e festaiolo groove in stile italo disco (che dominava la scena musicale in quegli anni) e il Rap. L'ispirazione veniva da grandi artisti "Hip Hop" come i Run DMC, Public Enemy e Beastie Boys. Nel 1990 Jovanotti realizzò l'album Giovani Jovanotti, ancora ricco di spunti spensierati (Ciao Mamma), ma in cui iniziavano ad apparire brani che anticipavano una nuova linea artistica, come Gente della notte: Il mutare delle mode e la prolungata assenza dai media nazionali (causata dal servizio militare) provocarono un'inesorabile caduta della notorietà di Jovanotti. Nel 1990 un imbarazzato Jovanotti partecipò come ospite fisso allo show Fantastico condotto da Pippo Baudo. Per un'inversione di tendenza si dovrà attendere il 1991, con la pubblicazione di Una tribù che balla. Risale a questo periodo l'episodio in cui Red Ronnie, durante una piovosa serata di "Vota la voce" disse a Vasco Rossi "Tutti dicono che Jovanotti è finito..." e Vasco rispose: "Secondo me Jovanotti comincia adesso!"[[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Cita_le_fonti senza fonte]] Ma la vera ripresa del fenomeno Jovanotti arriverà soltanto nel 1992 con l'album Lorenzo 1992 e i trascinanti singoli Non m'annoio e Ragazzo Fortunato. Gli anni della svolta Il nuovo album di Jovanotti, Una tribù che balla (1991), diede inizio a un periodo artistico decisamente diverso, spesso descritta dai critici come una svolta (sebbene lo stesso Jovanotti abbia in diverse occasioni affermato di non percepire una particolare discontinuità in questa sua fase artistica). Iniziarono ad apparire nei suoi testi, inizialmente in sordina, i temi dell'impegno politico e sociale che avrebbero caratterizzato in modo sostanziale la sua produzione successiva (tutte le vecchie realtà sono finite; e allora muoviti, muoviti). Nel 1992, stupendo chi ancora non aveva percepito il mutamento di rotta dell'ex ragazzone di Gimme Five, Jovanotti realizzò''Cuore'' in memoria di Giovanni Falcone, composto di getto pochi giorni dopo la sua uccisione: il brano fu solamente destinato all'airplay e mai pubblicato su disco. Nello stesso anno uscì''Lorenzo 1992: primo album che, pur mantenendo il suo pseudonimo, porta il suo vero nome nel titolo, nell'intento di segnalare in modo esplicito la discontinuità con le origini. L'album conteneva numerosi brani che divennero celebri, a partire da ''Non m'annoio e Ragazzo Fortunato, e fu seguito da un tour con Luca Carboni (Ci vuole un fisico bestiale Tour 1992 con Jovanotti). All'esperienza di Lorenzo 1992 si accompagnò per Jovanotti la scrittura del suo secondo libro, Cherubini, un libro che racconta tutti i suoi viaggi. Nel maggio 1993, Gianna Nannini lo vuole al suo fianco per scrivere e cantare una strofa rap della canzone Radio Baccano, il pezzo ottiene un ottimo successo e i due artisti, si esibiscono insieme in una sola occasione, sul palco del Festivalbar 1993. Nel 1994 uscì''Lorenzo 1994, tra i suoi album più venduti. Nel singolo ''Penso positivo, per la prima volta si sbilanciò in forti prese di posizione ideologiche: Prese di posizione che ricordano scuole di pensiero sulla convivenza delle religioni e che in realtà erano già state annunciate nel precedente disco "Ho perso la direzione", contenuto nell'album Lorenzo 1992, dove il cantautore si scaglia contro il sistema politico del tempo. Contenuti di questo genere si trovano in numerosi altri brani dell'album, da Barabba a Dobbiamoinventarciqualcosa. Ma l'album fu reso celebre anche dalle molte canzoni d'amore di successo, da Piove a Serenata rap; quest'ultimo brano, in particolare, si classificò come video più trasmesso in Europa e persino in Sudamerica. Nel 1994 Jovanotti fu in tour per l'Europa insieme a Pino Daniele e Eros Ramazzotti. Nello stesso anno vide la luce la sua etichetta discografica, Soleluna. L'anno successivo uscì un nuovo singolo di grande successo, L'ombelico del mondo, col quale Jovanotti partecipò anche agli MTV Music Awards. Il brano fu pubblicato nella raccolta Lorenzo 1990-1995, insieme all'inedito Marco Polo: la raccolta, come suggerisce il titolo, non comprende i brani dei suoi primi due album. Nel 1995 scrive con Zucchero il brano "Alleluja", contenuto nell'album "Spirito DiVino". Il viaggiatore L'album del 1997, L'albero, segnò una nuova svolta nello stile musicale di Jovanotti; vi dominano elementi di musica etnica e di world music, e un ulteriore approfondimento dei testi (si pensi a Questa è la mia casa, una sorta di moderno Cantico delle creature multireligioso, o alla lirica introspezione de La linea d'ombra ispirata a The Shadow Line di Joseph Conrad). La pubblicazione dell'album fu accompagnata dalla distribuzione di un film omonimo. Nello stesso periodo Jovanotti iniziò una serie di attività che riflettono un periodo di ricerca interiore. Iniziò a occuparsi di pittura (le sue opere furono esposte al Brescia Music Art), recitò nel film I Giardini dell'Eden''di Alessandro D'Alatri, partecipò a due ''tribute album in onore rispettivamente di Robert Wyatt e George Gershwin, e prese a girare il mondo, in particolare l'America latina (celebre la sua attraversata della Patagoniain bicicletta). Su questa esperienza ebbe a commentare: uno è attratto dai posti in fondo al mondo perché pensa che lì potrà trovare quello che è in fondo a se stesso. Nacque una notte di quel viaggio anche il testo di "Stella Cometa", canzone d'amore per la sua ragazza lontana. L'amore per l'America latina lo portò anche a collaborare all'album Artisti Uniti per gli Zapatisti del Chapas, un album benefico i cui incassi furono devoluti alla costruzione di un ospedale in Messico. Le vicende dei suoi viaggi sono raccontate nel libro Il grande boh!, pubblicato nel 1998. Nel 1998 Jovanotti divenne padre; la sua gioia è raccontata nella ninna nanna Per te, uno dei successi dell'album Capo Horn (1999). Nello stesso album compare anche Un raggio di sole, con cui Jovanotti vinse ilFestivalbar. Sempre nel 1999, durante la Guerra del Kosovo, Jovanotti partecipò a un progetto comune con Piero Pelù dei Litfiba e Luciano Ligabue per il brano pacifista Il mio nome è mai più, il cui video fu girato daGabriele Salvatores, e i cui proventi furono devoluti interamente a Emergency; il singolo fu il più venduto in Italia nel 1999. Gli anni 2000 Nel 2000 Jovanotti intervenne al concerto-tributo al Teatro Carlo Felice di Genova, dedicato a Fabrizio De André (da cui fu tratto il doppio CD Faber amico fragile), interpretando il brano La cattiva strada. Nello stesso anno partecipò attivamente al movimento per la cancellazione del debito ai paesi del Terzo Mondo cantando, nelle vesti di ospite, al Festival di Sanremo un brano inedito intitolato, appunto, Cancella il debito, assieme ad altri colleghi internazionali, tra cui Carlinhos Brown. A questo periodo risale la sua rottura del decennale sodalizio artistico con il chitarrista e produttore Michele Centonze, coautore della maggior parte dei brani di Lorenzo. L'album del 2002, Il quinto mondo, conferma, anche per mezzo dei suoi singoli, l'equidistanza e l'equilibrio dei due poli della lirica di Jovanotti; la canzone d'amore (Ti sposerò) e l'impegno politico e sociale (Salvami). Salvami, in particolare, copre un ampio spettro di temi, dal pacifismo, alla globalizzazione e la necessità di giustizia nei confronti del Terzo Mondo, all'ambientalismo, e fu citata da Tiziano Terzani nell'introduzione alle sue Lettere contro la guerra. Il video di Salvami è un collage di tutte le apparizioni nei programmi televisivi dove Jovanotti presentò il singolo. L'intenzione era quella di dimostrare che i media, e la televisione soprattutto potevano essere usati per buoni fini. Il tour di Quinto mondo, iniziato ad Ancona il 17 aprile e concluso a Roma il 1 giugno[3], fu caratterizzato dalla presenza sul palco di 17 musicisti: Jovanotti fu accompagnato da basso, batteria, chitarra, due tastieristi, tre coriste, quattro fiati e tre percussionisti. Il "Quinto Mondo Tour" fu presentato in una data extra il 30 luglio 2002 presso il Santuario di San Gabriele dell'Addolorata ad Isola del Gran Sasso in provincia di Teramo in occasione del concerto-evento "Una Montagna di Musica per l'Acqua"[4], promosso dalle Province di Teramo, Pescara e Ascoli Piceno per la tutela delle acque del Gran Sasso e contro la costruzione del terzo traforo[5] in concomitanza con l'anno internazionale della montagna promosso dall'ONU e dalla FAO.[6] Il concerto si svolse su un palco di 231 metri quadri con la presenza di circa 30.000 persone e con una super band di 17 elementi composta da Jovanotti, Saturnino Celani al basso, Pier Foschi alla batteria, Riccardo Onori alle chitarre, Giovanni Allevi al pianoforte, Stefano Cecere alle tastiere, Peu Meurray e Boghan Costa alle percussioni dirette da Ernestico Rodriguez, dalle coriste June Hamm, Lorraine Barnes e Paula Clarke e dalla sezione fiati composta da Dario Cecchini al sax e flauto, Luca Marianini al flicorno e tromba, Piero Odorici al sax alto e flauto e Giuseppe Di Benedetto al trombone tutti diretti da Marco Tamburini.[7] Per la sua partecipazione all'evento contrario al terzo traforo sotto il Gran Sasso la provincia dell'Aquila cancellò il concerto di Jovanotti che si sarebbe dovuto svolgere all'interno dei festeggiamenti per la Perdonanza Celestiniana e lui rispose a questa "censura" con una lettera aperta.[8] Il brano Una tribù che balla viene inserito come traccia musicale nel film di Harold Ramis del 2002 - Un boss sotto stress (Analyze That) interpretato da Robert De Niro e Billy Crystal. Nel 2003, sotto l'egida della sua casa discografica, Jovanotti diede vita a un progetto musicale alternativo, spiccatamente latino americano, dal nome Collettivo Soleluna - Roma (Progetto alternativo), che ebbe un buon successo con il brano A vida (Roma). Nello stesso anno, un artista brasiliano di origini italiane, Franco Cava, ha riarrangiato e tradotto alcune canzoni di Jovanotti secondo i tempi e i modi della musica brasiliana dando vita a BossaJova. In questo album spiccano Chove (Piove ) e Samba é (sul ritmo di Ciao mamma) che celebra l'elezione del presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. L'album Buon sangue (2005) secondo alcuni appare una conferma della maturità raggiunta dal cantante, che si è avvalso di collaboratori prestigiosi (Edoardo Bennato, ma anche i Planet Funk e Danilo deiNegramaro nel brano Falla girare) ed è balzato al primo posto in classifica, trainato dal successo dei singoli (Tanto)³ e Mi fido di te; insieme alla versione standard di Buon Sangue è uscita anche una limited edition composta da due cd: il già citato Buon Sangue, più''Extra F.U.N.K, cd contenente arrangiamenti alternativi e spezzoni tagliati e canzoni che non hanno trovato posto nel cd originale. Nel 2006 è uscito ''Buon Sangue Live, un DVD con 40 minuti di contenuti e retroscena sull'ultimo tour del cantautore italiano e il concerto svolto a Milano. Nello stesso anno collabora per la seconda volta conZucchero, diventando autore del brano Troppa Fedeltà. Il 1º giugno 2007, in occasione dei 40 anni dall'uscita dell'album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band dei Beatles, durante la grande maratona musicale tenutasi nella Sala Santa Cecilia dell'Auditorium Parco della Musica di Roma, è stato proiettato un video inedito di Jovanotti, Ode al Sergente Pepe, un brano inedito ispirato al disco, scritto e interpretato appositamente per questo evento. Il video realizzato da Oliviero Toscani si avvale del montaggio di Leandro Manuel Emede: la scelta è quella di un velocissimo collage di immagini della carriera dei Beatles, una sorta di viaggio nel tempo dagli albori allo scioglimento dei Fab Four. Nello stesso anno ha co-prodotto e contribuito (scrivendo e partecipando al brano Cade la pioggia) a La finestra, album della band italiana Negramaro. La collaborazione con i Negramaro riprenderà nell'album Safari con l'omonimo brano Safari. Sempre nel 2007 ha scritto il testo della canzone Aria... non sei più tu, su musica di Danijel Vuletic, incisa da Adriano Celentano nel suo disco Dormi amore, la situazione non è buona. Il 18 gennaio 2008 è uscito il disco, Safari, registrato tra Cortona, Los Angeles, Milano, Hannover, Berlino e Rio de Janeiro, anticipato il 7 dicembre dal singolo Fango, che si avvale della collaborazione alla chitarra di Ben Harper. Nel maggio del 2008, Fango si è aggiudicata la prima edizione del premio Mogol, riconoscimento destinato all'autore del miglior testo dell'anno da una giuria presieduta dallo stesso Mogol. Il 7 marzo è uscito il singolo A te, secondo singolo di Safari. Questo brano è stato caratterizzato da un grandissimo successo in Italia, ed è stato in testa alle classifiche italiane per molte settimane. Il 12 maggio è partito da Rimini il Safari Tour, che ha attraversato palasport e stadi per tutta l'estate. Il 4 luglio è uscito il singolo omonimo dell'album, "Safari". Il 20 ottobre è stato pubblicato il quarto singolo di Safari, "Come musica". Il 23 gennaio 2009 è stato pubblicato il quinto singolo dell'album, "Mezzogiorno". Safari è stato eletto album dell'anno 2008, con più di mezzo milione di copie vendute.[9] Jovanotti ha scritto il testo del brano Più sole, che ha gareggiato al Festival di Sanremo 2009 cantato da Nicky Nicolai & Stefano Di Battista. Ha anche girato il primo social-clip della storia su Mezzogiorno. Ha radunato insieme a Giuliano Sangiorgi dei Negramaro più di 50 star della musica italiana per incidere Domani 21/04.09, brano dedicato ai terremotati dell'Abruzzo, in cui Lorenzo ha inciso un rap. Il 15 maggio 2009 è stato pubblicato il sesto singolo dell'album, Punto, con la partecipazione di Sergio Mendes. Il 12 giugno è uscito il nuovo album di J-Ax "Deca Dance", con anche la collaborazione di Jovanotti, nella canzone Vecchia Scuola. Dopo un fortunatissimo tour a New Yorknell'estate 2009, il 4 dicembre è uscito un cd+dvd delle serate intitolato "OYEAH" solo per il mercato americano (in Italia è acquistabile su ITunes). A fine 2009 partecipa, assieme ad altri 70 artisti, al doppio Q.P.G.A di Claudio Baglioni duettando con questi, e accompagnato dal trombettista Fabrizio Bosso, nel brano Con tutto il mio cuore. Gli anni 2010 e l'album Ora L'8 gennaio 2010 esce Baciami ancora, colonna sonora dell'omonimo film di Gabriele Muccino con la quale si aggiudica il David di Donatello come "migliore colonna sonora originale" . Collabora con Cesare Cremonini alla realizzazione del singolo Mondo, uscito il 23 aprile 2010. Realizza inoltre con Marco Tamburini la nuova colonna sonora per il film "Sangue e Arena" con Rodolfo Valentino edito dalla casa discografica Ermitage per il Gruppo L'Espresso con la produzione di Gianni Salvioni. Il progetto ottiene l'approvazione del CNC - Centre National du Cinema di Parigi (commissione del 29 aprile 2011) che riconosce il valore culturale dell'iniziativa e diventa partner nella produzione per il mercato francese. Durante la preparazione del suo nuovo album ha intrapreso due brevi tour nel Nordamerica: il primo dal 22 aprile al 6 maggio ha toccato Washington, New York, Boston, Filadelfia, Montreal, Toronto e Chicago (tutte le date sold out); il secondo dal 21 luglio al 31 luglio Viper room a Hollywood, Santa Monica, San Francisco e Central Park. Ad ottobre 2010 è stata annunciata l'uscita nel 2011 dell'album intitolato Ora. Il tutto è anticipato da diverse iniziative online sul suo sito e sui social network ai quali è legato (Facebook, Ping e Twitter) come "La fabbrica delle nuvole" (una serie di fumetti scaricabili dal suo sito ufficiale) e i "Jovaiku" (video di breve durata realizzati da Lorenzo, trasmessi sul sito uno al mattino e uno al pomeriggio fino al 3 dicembre). Il 30 novembre esce nelle librerie "Viva tutto!", libro formato dalla corrispondenza per e-mail fra Jovanotti ed il filosofo suo amico Franco Bolelli, inviate durante la produzione dell'album in uscita. Il 3 dicembre esce il singolo Tutto l'amore che ho, corredato da un video pubblicato in anteprima su Facebook il pomeriggio precedente. Il 25 gennaio 2011 esce l'album Ora. L'11 marzo esce il singolo Le tasche piene di sassi. Nel giugno del 2011 Le tasche piene di sassi si è aggiudicata la quarta edizione del Premio Mogol. Il 16 aprile è partito da Rimini l'"Ora Tour", uno spettacolo, arricchito da una scenografia curata e particolare, con tanti effetti speciali, giochi di luce e cambi d'abito, che andrà avanti per tutto l'anno, fino a dicembre in cui il tour viene concluso a Roma. Il tema presentato dallo stesso Jovanotti si pone come un viaggio nel cosmo, percorso attraverso le sue canzoni ed un insieme di video e giochi di luce. L'introduzione comincia proprio con un video in cui si vedono delle stelle muoversi secondo l'effetto cinematografico di una navicella in viaggio ed è presentato da un breve asporto di video registrato da Piero Angela, il conduttore televisivo del noto documentario Super Quark. La famosa barca, rappresentata nella copertina dell'album Ora disegnata sulla faccia di Jovanotti, e posta nel video all'inizio del concerto formatasi con delle linee che univano varie stelle, come affermato dallo stesso cantante rappresenta il simbolo del viaggio per eccellenza. Questo album presentato dal cantante toscano presenta un elevato contenuto di "visione spirituale" del mondo attraverso la musica, data dal tranquillo, profondo e antico rapporto dell'uomo con il sole, la luna, le stelle e gli elementi della terra. Lo stesso Jovanotti durante il concerto ne espone il messaggio al pubblico. Il 14 agosto 2011 a Riccione nello Stadio comunale Italo Nicoletti si tiene un un concerto extra aggiuntivo dell'Ora in Tour, dedicato ad un amico deceduto del cantante. Si tratta di un'eccezione che ha riscosso un grande affollamento dato il successo generale elevato del tour[2]. L' "Ora Tour" subisce una brusca interruzione il 12 dicembre 2011, quando durante i preparativi per la tappa di Trieste, in particolare durante il montaggio del palcoscenico, la struttura è crollata travolgendo alcuni operai che in quel momento si trovavano al di sotto. Un operaio ha perso la vita in questa triste circostanza ed altri sono rimasti feriti. Jovanotti ha affidato a "Twitter" le sue prime reazioni: La data del Tour è stata ovviamente annullata e quelle successive sospese. Il 27 maggio esce il singolo Il più grande spettacolo dopo il Big Bang. Il 1 giugno Lorenzo collabora con Michael Franti & Spearhead per la versione italiana del singolo The Sound of Sunshine che balza subito in classifica arrivando alla posizione numero 3.[11] L'11 giugno Jovanotti è il primo italiano a suonare sul palco del Bonnaroo Music Festival a Manchester, Tennessee.[12] Nel 2011 scrive anche il brano Tu mi porti su''per la cantautrice italiana Giorgia, contenuto nel disco di inediti della cantante, Dietro le apparenze. Il 9 settembre esce il quarto singolo, ''La notte dei desideri. Il 25 novembre esce il quinto singolo, Ora. Il 6 febbraio 2012 durante il concerto dell'"Ora Tour" a Taranto, in onore del sessantesimo compleanno di Vasco Rossi, interpreta Ogni volta, brano del cantautore emiliano. Curiosità *I singoli Yo e Welcome sono stati pubblicati sotto il nome d'arte di "Gino Latino", anche se, nel 1988, Cherubini aveva già scelto lo pseudonimo di "Jovanotti". *Jovanotti ha doppiato un venditore di fumetti nella puntata Mariti e coltelli del cartone animato I Simpson. *Vive a Cortona. *È alto 1,93 m. *È sposato e ha una figlia. *Compare nel film di Mario Monicelli, Parenti serpenti, in una scena in cui la famiglia è a tavola e in televisione si vede il video del singolo Muoviti Muoviti (accreditato nella colonna sonora del film). *Compare nel videoclip della canzone Hanno Ucciso l'Uomo Ragno degli 883. *Compare nel film Jolly Blu come presidente della casa discografica presso cui fa un provino Max Pezzali *Compare nel film "I giardini dell'Eden" di Alessandro D'Alatri 1998. *Recita in una pubblicità degli anni '80 di Super Mario Bros. per il Nintendo Entertainment System. *Il singolo "Ora" parrebbe ispirato a "Streets Of Philadelphia" di Bruce Springsteen. *Il varietà Il più grande spettacolo dopo il weekend di Fiorello prende il titolo dal singolo di Jovanotti Il più grande spettacolo dopo il Big Bang. Jovanotti è stato ospite nell'ultima puntata della trasmissione. Discografia La discografia di Lorenzo Cherubini, un cantautore e rapper italiano meglio conosciuto come Jovanotti, è costituita da 12 album in studio, tre raccolte, una raccolta di remix, tre album dal vivo, quattro DVD e sessantotto singoli. Jovanotti ha pubblicato il suo singolo di debutto nel 1987. Intitolato Walking, il brano ottenne un modesto riscontro in Italia, raggiungendo la posizione numero 27 nella classifica dei singoli più venduti. Il successo commerciale arrivò invece con il suo secondo singolo, Gimme Five, che fu pubblicato nel 1988 e che, dopo essere arrivato fino al primo posto nella classifica stilata da Musica e dischi, fu incluso nell'album di debutto del cantante, Jovanotti for President, che vendette oltre 400.000 copie. L'album successivo, La mia moto, confermò il successo italiano del rapper, vendendo più di 600.000 copies. Molto modesta fu invece l'accoglienza da parte del pubblico verso il suo terzo lavoro in studio, Giovani Jovanotti.[1] Tuttavia, durante gli anni seguenti, Jovanotti riguadagnò popolarità, fino ad ottenere la prima posizione nella classifica italiana con otto album diversi tra il 1994 ed il 2011, inclusa la raccolta Lorenzo 1990-1995. Dall'inizio della sua carriera, Jovanotti ha inoltre raggiunto il primo posto nella classifica dei singoli con un totale di otto diversi brani, ai quali vanno aggiunti Il mio nome è mai più, pubblicato con Luciano Ligabue e Piero Pelù, e Domani 21/04.09, cantato dal supergruppo Artisti Uniti per l'Abruzzo, del quale lo stesso Jovanotti ha fatto parte. Tra i lavori discografici di Jovanotti vanno inoltre inclusi due singoli dance pubblicati alla fine deglli anni Ottanta sotto lo pseudonimo Gino Latino, ed un album dimusica latina pubblicato nel 2003 con il gruppo Colletivo Soleluna.[2] Durante la sua carriera, Jovanotti ha registrato brani in collaborazione con diversi artisti italiani ed internazionali, tra i quali anche Ben Harper, Michael Franti & Spearhead, Mousse T., Gianna Nannini, Pino Daniele, i Negramaro, J-Ax, Luciano Ligabue e Piero Pelù. Come autore, Lorenzo Cherubini ha inoltre adattato in italiano i brani originariamente scritti in spagnolo ed interpretati dagli Jarabe de Palo e da Miguel Bosé, oltre a firmare canzoni inedite per cantanti come Zucchero, Adriano Celentano, Giorgia e Irene Grandi. Libri *''Yo, brothers and sisters. Siamo o non siamo un bel movimento'', Milano, Vallardi, 1988. *''Cherubini, S.l., Soleluna, 1993. *Il grande boh!, Milano, Feltrinelli, 1998. ISBN 88-07-70102-2; Milano, Feltrinelli, 2000. ISBN 88-07-81604-0 *Quarantology, 1966-2006, Milano, Rizzoli, 2006. ISBN 88-17-01165-7 *La parrucca di Mozart, Torino, Einaudi, 2009. ISBN 978-88-06-20054-1 *''Per te, Roma, Gallucci, 2009. ISBN 978-88-6145-086-8 *''Viva tutto!'', Add Editore, 2010. ISBN 978-88-96873-18-2 Category:Cantanti italiani